


pursuit of vengeance

by Velsim



Series: Warcraft AUs [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velsim/pseuds/Velsim
Summary: Short fragments about Maiev Shadowsong and the ones that shape her life, whether she wants it or not.
Relationships: Naisha/Maiev Shadowsong
Series: Warcraft AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687903
Kudos: 4





	pursuit of vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> So I am kind of stuck at home so I figured I'd get back into writing and maybe post some of my older works I never really published.  
> This one was written shortly after Maiev was added to Heroes of the Storm. One of her level 1 talents is Naisha's Memento. Thanks for hurting me, Blizzard.
> 
> Wanted to use some classic fancfic tropes, such as the soulmate marks or 5+1, but been using them very loosely. This touches on events in both Warcraft III and World of Warcraft.  
> Not beta'd, so please, please let me know if you have any suggestions or corrections!

**1** \- Her watch over the Betrayer’s prison is a lonely one, but Maiev never feels truly alone in the darkness of the vault. The company of her fellow wardens is all she needs, she tells herself, yet after a few hundred years she begins to wonder if she’ll ever receive a mark to show she is destined for something more, someone else than her people’s worst traitor, but her skin is still unblemished, neither scars nor words to be found on her, representing both her solitude and skill in battle.

 **2** \- When a new band of sentinels and wardens is introduced to guard the Barrow Deeps and its slowly but surely rising number of captives, at first she scorns them for their impractical yet beautiful armour and carefree attitude, yet with the passing weeks she grows more and more attached to them, even bringing herself to apologize to their lieutenant, Naisha, for her initial gruffness. The sentinel only waves it off and laughs, raven hair falling over her shoulders as she shakes her head in benevolent amusement, and Maiev is reminded of her days as a priestess, admiring the depictions of the moon goddess Elune, and knows all at once that they got them wrong. She spends the following days circling around the group of new recruits, suddenly wondering whether the centuries without seeing fresh faces have left her so soft and impressionable.

 **3** \- The writing on her right arm is in a pale purple colour that, though usually hidden from sight, shimmers when it catches the light. It has been there for years now, growing stronger and more distinct with time, until it has finally become visible enough for Maiev to acknowledge the soulmark. It spells out her lieutenant’s name, and while Naisha does not have any mark of her own, she still whispers promises that she will always keep, the simplest truths, and often gifts Maiev small pieces of jewelry, little tokens of affection, silver infused with moonlight. Maiev, who has always complained about anything that serves no apparent function, baubles, trinkets, wears them all, always, tucked away safely beneath her armour.

 **4** \- After Illidan’s escape, Maiev is lost between grief, fear, and hatred. She cannot have been a warden for thousands of years, only to fail at her most important task, losing the lives of so many of her sisters to her own high priestess. Still, justice must be pursued, and thus she sets out on the Betrayer’s trail, with Naisha thankfully still at her side, unharmed, promises unbroken.

 **5** \- Maiev has always believed in justice, but as the sound of ancient structures crumbling down behind her rumbles in her ears, she is beginning to think that vengeance might be the more powerful concept. The soulmark on her arm burns, and while it is not quite painful enough to bring tears to her eyes, the knowledge of its meaning still does, still will, time and time again. Vision blurry with tears, she storms out of the collapsing tomb, gripping her circular blade so tightly she almost cuts herself on her own armour, too tense to curse or scream. Then, unbeknownst to her, a second name, spelled with hatred, forms on her left, glaive-wielding arm. When she finds the name, much later, she tries to remove it, first with her nails, then with her blade, but it only glows and pulses in a sickly greenish light as if to mock her.

 **+1** \- After the Legion’s defeat and Illidan’s departure, she seems to have reached a dead end. Both the subjects of her marks, whatever they have once meant - destiny, true love, obsession, fate - are well and truly out of her reach forever. But while justice seems an unattainable ideal, vengeance is not, and so Maiev roams Azeroth, armed with Naisha’s memento and the Betrayer’s fury.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Anyone else having too many emotions concerning Maiev?  
> Also I am not a native speaker, so please let me know if anything was worded terribly.


End file.
